1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch apparatus which is actuated to modify or select various function modes or data in a camera or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
In a recent camera having various functions, it is necessary to provide many switches corresponding to the functions. However, a large number of switches provided on a camera body complicate the camera and require a large space, making it difficult to realize a compact camera which can be easily handled.